


Save the Dream

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bring tissues, Character Death, F/M, HP: EWE, Hurt No Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Sad Ending, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: "Save the rebellion. Save the dream."Together, the two of them pair up to do the impossible.Written for Round 8 of the Dramione Couples Remix. My chosen couple: Jyn Urso/Cassian Andor , from Rogue One.





	Save the Dream

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to my two betas, xxDustNight88 and gaeilgerua, for their wonderful help. Any remaining mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Also, thank you to the wonderful mods for hosting the fest, and allowing me an extension to be able to finish my piece! 
> 
> About Jyn/Cassian: Jyn was the daughter of Galen, a scientist whom the Empire forced to createt the Death Star. She grew up on her own, getting into all sorts of trouble with the law. She was recruited by the Rebel Alliance to find Gerrera on Jedha, where he had information about Galen and the Death Star project. She found a holographic recording of her father who confirmed the existence of the Death Star and that the plans kept on Scarif would reveal a fatal weakness he planted in its design. She attempted to save her father on Eadu, but he was killed. With little support from the Rebel Alliance, Jyn and Captain Cassian Andor led a squad, Rogue One, to Scarif where they stole the plans from the Imperial security complex. She transmitted the plans to the Alliance Fleet that arrived in orbit, but the Death Star soon fired on Scarif in an attempt to eliminate the Rebel threat. Erso and Andor were the last surviving members of their squad, and they died when the blast reached the complex. 
> 
> Cassian Andor was stationed at the Rebel base on Yavin 4 when Jyn Erso was assigned by Mon Mothma, a leader of the Rebel Alliance, to take part in what became the theft of the Death Star plans. During the mission, Andor was assigned to keep an eye on Erso due to her reckless and potentially volatile nature and was given a secret mission to kill Galen Erso in an attempt to stop the development of the Death Star. They are successful in retrieving the plans, but know that they are trapped on Scariff. He and Jyn beamed the plans to the fleet and go to the beach, where they watched as the Death Star destroyed the base, killing them and the other rebels in the area (AKA Hug and never verbally acknowledge their love for one another(I mean, they die holding onto each other... that's true love, right?). (Also, thanks to Wiki for helping me formulate all this into words).
> 
> Warnings/Spoiler: This fic contains main character death. Sorry in advance for the feels.

Draco stared around the table, not quite liking what he was seeing. He didn’t recognise most of the adults - only Hermione Granger - a woman he had not seen since finishing at Hogwarts five years ago. 

“What is this?” Draco asked. “Why have you brought me here?”

“You were on your way to Azkaban, Malfoy; you should be happy that we intervened and saved you,” an older wizard stated. 

“More like kidnapped me,” Draco muttered under his breath. He looked to Granger, but she refused to meet his gaze.

“This is a chance for you to make a fresh start,” one of the adults stated. 

“We think you can help us, Draco,” Granger said quietly, finally looking him in the eye. “When was the last time you were in contact with your father?”

“Five years ago,” Draco answered curtly. _So that’s what this is about_ , he thought to himself. 

“Any idea to his current whereabouts?” a wizard pressed.

“No, I like to think he’s dead, it makes things easier,” Draco replied flatly. He knew that his mother was, the Dark Lord having killed her shortly after Voldemort failed to kill Potter. He hoped his father was dead too, instead of being forced to work under that tyrannical madman. 

“Easier?” Granger pressed. “Easier than what? Working for the Dark Lord? Killing innocent people?” She scowled angrily before recollecting herself. “When was your last contact with Severus Snape?”

“Same as you, Granger. It’s been five years. I haven’t seen him since the battle.”

“We know his location, but what we need is an in. He would agree to see you, wouldn’t he?” Granger questioned. “You two were close once, were you not?”

“He was like a father figure to me,” Draco answered, knowing there was no use lying. “I don’t know if he’d want to see me, though, Granger. Since he defected, he has not had much love for anyone.”

“You’ll help, though?” Granger questioned, her tone hopeful.

“What’s in it for me?” 

“Safe passage to America when this is done,” Granger said softly. 

“Fine,” Draco said, nodding his head curtly. 

Granger smiled. “Let’s get going.”

* * *

“Granger, a word.”

Hermione turned, nodding in greeting to Kingsley. “Lucius Malfoy has been vital to helping the Dark Lord create the potion that could poison so many so quickly. If you see him, kill him.”

Hermione could see Draco waiting near the Apparition point. “I understand, sir,” she said, tightening the grip on her wand. “We will not allow the Dark Lord’s forces to use that potion.” She understood that the effects would be catastrophic. 

“Good luck, Granger,” Kingsley said, placing a hand on her shoulder, gripping it tightly. 

Hermione walked towards Draco. “We’ll be Apparating to Scotland. I have information that Snape is living there under the guise of a Muggle. Hopefully, he’ll be able to point us in the direction of your father.”

She reached out, taking his arm, surprised to see Draco visibly startle at her touch. “Ready?” she asked.

“Let’s get this over with, Granger.”

“All right.” Holding onto Draco tightly, Hermione turned on the spot, Disapparating them to the next country.

* * *

They landed in a tangled bunch of limbs. “Sorry!” Hermione cried nervously, struggling to get to her feet. “Cross-country Apparition is quite difficult for me.” She held her head, feeling as if she were going to be sick.

“Come on, Granger, up you go,” Draco said, helping her to her feet. He looked around as Hermione pulled herself together.

“All right?” she asked, checking in with Draco.

“So what’s the real deal with my father?” Draco asked. “There must be a reason you’re looking for him.”

Hermione worried her lower lip, gently nibbling on it as she tried to think of how to answer Draco’s question. “We believe he might have some information about a potion that the Dark Lord has been developing.”

“What type of potion?” Draco pressed.

“I can’t disclose that in a public location like this,” Hermione replied softly, her eyes darting around nervously, “But it’s not good. We’ll just leave it at that.” She pulled her robes around herself tighter. “Come on, I have information that Snape frequents a pub just down the street.”

“Where are Potter and Weasley?”

Hermione came to a stop. “After the battle, the two of them knew that they needed more training. They wanted to fight the hard fight…” She took a deep breath. “It’s been some time since I’ve heard from them, but I know they’re working hard to bring Him down.”

“So why didn’t you go with them?” Draco questioned. He looked at her with a curious glint in his eyes.

“I’m usually not in the field,” Hermione answered honestly. “I was the only one who volunteered to work with you. Everyone else didn’t think they could handle you.” She smirked slightly. “The Order knows you’re a pompous git, but I volunteered. I know this could be our only chance.”

“You’re not a fighter?”

“Out of everything I just said, that’s what you focus on?” Hermione shook her head. “No, I can fight, I just prefer not to. I’m not a fan of violence, Draco.”

“Then why aid the Order?”

“Because it’s the right thing to do,” Hermione answered firmly. “If we don’t stop Him, then he’ll destroy everything that we hold dear.”

Draco hummed noncommittally. 

“We're here,” Hermione announced, stopping outside a dingy bar. “Okay, so you go in and find Snape. He should be in the back. See if he'll tell you anything. I'll be at the bar under a glamour. Signal me if you need me.” 

Draco nodded. 

As he disappeared inside of the pub, Hermione hoped that he'd be able to get Snape to talk.

* * *

Draco quickly spotted Snape in the a booth near the back. He made his way over, sitting himself across from Snape without saying a word.

“Draco,” Snape said coolly.

“Good evening, Severus.”

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Snape asked, swirling the contents in his glass before downing them.

“I think we both know,” Draco said. 

“The Order?” Snape asked, a light chuckle escaping his lips. “Bloody idiots.”

“Where is my father?” 

“Your father? I haven't spoken with Lucius in quite some time.” He waved his hand, gesturing for the bartender to bring over another round.

“Don't lie to me, Severus,” Draco hissed angrily. 

“So what brings Miss Granger along for the ride?” 

“She's not here. Don't change the subject.”

“A glamour doesn't hide her magical signature. I know it's her.” Snape thanked the bartender, who placed two drinks down on the table. “Help yourself, Draco.”

“No, thank you,” Draco declined. “If you have news from my father, tell me now, Severus. You know this potion will destroy us all.” He looked at Snape, silently pleading. 

Snape downed his drink, and then Draco’s. “My memories. Look.”

Draco cursed. “I don't have a wand.”

“Must you always be so difficult?” Snape withdrew his wand and pulled a memory from his mind and bottled it.

“Snape, thank you.” 

He scoffed. “We'll see if you'll still be thanking me when this is all said and done. I-”

Snape suddenly coughed, his body slumping forward and stilling.

“Severus!” Draco shouted, leaping to his feet. “Help!” he cried, looking around the bar frantically. He pulled Snape up, startled to see foam oozing from Snape’s mouth. 

“He's been poisoned!” 

Draco felt someone pulling at his arm and realised it was Granger. He quickly grabbed the small bottle and allowed Granger to pull him along.

He nearly threw up when Hermione Disapparated them on the spot.

* * *

They landed in a tangled mess in the middle of a forest. Hermione groaned, having landed on something hard. As she sat up, she realised she was on top of Draco. “Sorry!” she cried, standing. 

“You’re really not that great at Apparating, are you?” Draco questioned as he got to his feet.

Hermione blushed. “Not particularly, no,” she admitted.

Draco let out a soft chuckle. “Potter’s Golden Girl isn’t so great at everything now, is she?”

“I never claimed to be!” Hermione retorted angrily. “And don’t call me that. I’m not Harry’s ‘girl’ or whatever.” She took a moment to take a deep breath. “What did Snape say before he was killed?”

Her comment wiped the teasing smile right off his face. “He gave me his memories, or a memory.” He held up the small vial. “I don’t know what’s on it, though.”

“There’s a Pensieve at my flat,” Hermione explained. “I’ll Apparate us there and we can view the memories and also get a bite of eat.”

“Good idea,” Draco answered with a nod. He paused. “Do you really think my father will be able to help us?”

Hermione worried her lower lip. “I’m not sure, Draco, but I really hope so.” She held out her hand, butterflies in her stomach as she waited for Draco to take it. When he did, she gripped his hand tightly and Disapparated them to her flat.

* * *

When they landed, they managed to stay upright this time. Draco looked around Granger’s flat. It was plain, but looked cozy - just as he imagined it would look. 

“Help yourself to some food in the kitchen,” Granger said, pointing in one direction. “I’m going to view this memory, and then you can see it.”

Draco nodded, not arguing with her. He could tell that she was in her all-business mode, and he didn’t want to see the lioness’s claws come out. He made his way towards the kitchen, his stomach grumbling. Seeing a bowl of apples on the table, he smirked. His favourite. 

Picking up an apple, he took a large bite, savouring the taste. He wondered what Snape’s memories would contain. He shook his head, it was clear that someone didn’t want them to know what Snape had to say. It seemed that the second round of drinks was clearly meant to kill them both, as neither of them had asked for the second drink - it had just appeared. 

It meant that whoever was responsible was in the bar with them, and Draco silently thanked Merlin that Granger had worn a Glamour. It was likely whoever it was would have loved to have gotten their hands on her. 

While he wasn’t Granger’s biggest fan, he wouldn’t want her to be tortured. He would never wish that upon anyone.

“Draco,” Hermione stated, breaking him from his thoughts.

He took in the worried expression on her face. “You need to watch the memories. I’m going to the Order’s headquarters. Wait here.”

“I don’t have much a choice,” Draco pointed out. He rolled his eyes at her expression before she Disapparated. Finishing his apple in a few more bites, he made his way towards the living room, where Hermione’s Pensieve was waiting. 

Draco wasted no time in dipping his head in.

* * *

Hermione was nibbling on her nails nervously as she waited for Draco to exit the Pensieve. Part of her was furious with Moody and Kingsley for shooting down her proposal without even considering it, but in a way, she understood.

If they attempted to enter Malfoy Manor and were caught, or worse, the recipe wasn’t there, it would be a loss. People would die, and the Order didn’t exactly have a bunch of members to use so callously. They needed time to think, or so they claimed. Hermione knew that with every passing second, there was a chance that Snape’s memories would no longer be accurate.

Draco finally pulled his head out of the Pensieve. The two of them locked eyes, and she knew that he knew they were both thinking the same thing. “They said no.”

Hermione shook her head. “They think it’s too dangerous. So much could go wrong, and they aren’t willing to risk it.”

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. “You can’t be serious.”

“I’m going,” Hermione said firmly. “If there’s a chance I can get my hands on that information, so many people could be saved, Draco. If the Order isn’t going to try, then I will by myself. I can’t let this information go to waste.” She gripped her wand tightly, having firmly made up her mind. She was going, and no one would stop her.

“I’m coming with you, then.”

“What?” Hermione asked, not quite sure that she heard him right.

“I’m coming with you,” Draco told her firmly. “It was my home, once. I know a way in that most don’t know about. We’ll enter right into the dungeons.”

“It’ll be dangerous.”

“I know that,” Draco replied. “I thought about what you said, Granger, and I know you’re right. Stopping You-Know-Who is the right thing to do. I need to contribute.”

“If you’re caught…” Hermione trailed off.

“It’s the same for you,” Draco responded. “Worth the risk. So, are we doing this?”

Hermione nodded. “Thank you, Draco.” She gripped his shoulder, squeezing it tightly. “Let me just grab something from my room, and then we can be off.”

Draco nodded curtly.

Hermione’s stomach swirled nervously. She dashed to her room and opened one of her drawers. Tucked away inside was a spare wand. Gripping it, she headed back to Draco. “Here,” she said, handing out the wand.

“Thank you,” Draco said, taking the wand.

“I know it doesn’t compare to your wand, but it’s the best I can do on short notice.”

Draco felt his magic hum in agreement with the wand. There was some resistance, but it wouldn’t hurt them. “Let’s go.” This time, Draco was the one to offer his hand.

Hermione took it, gasping in surprise when Draco pulled her flush against him. He held her tightly as he turned on the spot.

* * *

They landed in a wooded area. “Where are we?” Hermione asked, looking around. Her wand was raised - she was ready.

“Woods behind the Manor. Since I’m a Malfoy, I was able to Apparate us right onto the edge of the grounds. Hopefully, there aren’t any wards out here to detect us since most don’t know the property actually comes out this far.”

Hermione nodded. “So, where to?”

“There’s a crypt up ahead. We can enter there and take a small passage straight to the Manor. We’ll come up in the dungeons, and from there, we’ll try and find the potion notes.”

“Brilliant,” Hermione said. Lifting her wand, she followed Draco through the woods in silence. Neither of them spoke, each lost in their own thoughts.

After walking for a few minutes, they came upon a large marble crypt. Shivering nervously, Hermione put on a brave face and followed Draco inside. Together, they both cast the Lumos spell. They walked and walked down a dark path, their wands providing the only light.

“Are we almost there?” Hermione whispered after about ten more minutes walking underground.

“Nearly,” Draco whispered in response. He dimmed his wand, Hermione following suit.

The two of them crept along until Draco took a left when the path diverged into two directions. There was a large iron door at the end of the tunnel. Hermione went to open the door, but Draco quickly snatched her hand, whispering, “No!”

She stilled immediately.

“Wait,” Draco instructed. Using his wand, he cut a small slice on his palm and put it on the door. “Blood wards,” he explained.

Hermione nodded, eyes wide as she watched the door shimmer green before creaking open. Lifting her wand, she nodded to Draco. Neither of them knew what was on the other side of that door. 

They made it, however. Carefully, the two of them entered the dungeons of Malfoy Manor.

“Draco?” a raspy voice called out.

Hermione knew at once that it must be Lucius. Kingsley’s words played in the back of her mind, but she quickly ignored them. The mission had changed. It was no longer remove Lucius from the equation, it was find the potion.

The two of them warily walked down the hall, stopping in front of a cell. “Father?” Draco asked, wincing slightly as he saw what horrible condition his father was in. Lucius’s once regal hair was now a knotted mess. His clothes were torn and stained with blood.

“I knew it had to have been you that activated the door,” Lucius rasped. “My old study, hurry. In my copy of Hogwarts, A History. I copied my notes into that book. Get it, before it’s too late.”

“I have to get you out of here!” Draco protested, raising his wand.

Hermione covered his hand with her own. “Draco, they’ll hear us if we free your father. We need to hurry.”

“Draco, you must,” Lucius insisted. “Go, you must!”

Hermione hated herself as she pulled Draco from Lucius’s cell. Tears pricked the corner of her eyes, but she knew they didn’t have a choice. With every passing second, they were running out of time. Anyone could find them in the next second.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, raising her wand and casting Disillusionment charms on them both.

“Let’s go,” Draco answered in response. He reached out, taking her hand so they wouldn’t get parted. “Follow me.”

Hermione quiety followed Draco up the stairs from the dungeon. Somehow, they were lucky enough to make it all the way to Lucius’s old study. They had heard various Death Eaters in the home, but they had missed them. Of course, she had used a small Confundus charm on someone, Avery she thought. 

They entered the room, closing the door behind them. Hermione removed her Disillusionment charm, and Draco removed his. “Let’s find the book, get your father, and then get out of here!”

“On it,” Draco said. Waving his wand, he said, “ _Accio Hogwarts, A History_!”

The book came flying off a shelf, and Draco caught it before it crashed right into him. Hermione smiled, but suddenly felt dizzy. “Draco…” She reached up, rubbing her temples. She suddenly felt as if she were going to be ill.

“Hermione, are you alright?” 

The use of her given name sent a jolt of longing through her. “I don’t feel right…” Looking around, she felt as if she were going to be ill when she noticed a teacup sitting on Lucius’s desk. “No…”

“Shite,” Draco cursed. “Is that it, then? The potion?” A wave of nausea hit him and he stumbled to his knees. 

“It was a trap,” Hermione said, falling to her knees as well. Tears welled in her eyes. “They knew we were coming.”

Draco rubbed his chest as it began to burn. He knew that she was feeling the same way as she grasped at her shirt. “Hermione…”

She looked at him. “Can you Disapparate?”

Draco shook his head. “Not within the Manor itself.” He bit his lower lip hard. “Fuck.”

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, knowing that it was too late for them. They had failed, and now they would both pay the ultimate price for it. Even if they could Disapparate, there was no way they would be able to get to the antidote in time. 

“Don’t be,” Draco assured her. “I knew the risks.”

Hermione took the book from Draco. She flipped through the pages, seeing that Lucius had indeed written his notes in the margins of the book. “Wait!” An idea suddenly popped into her mind. “DOBBY!” She screamed.

The small house-elf appeared moments later. “Miss Hermy!” he shouted in alarm, eyes wide.

“Take this to Harry, and don’t come back!” she said quickly, handing him the book. “NOW!” she shouted when Dobby hesitated. Dobby disappeared with a loud _Crack!_ and they both knew it was over.

Hermione slumped forward, Draco catching her in his half-upright position. He pulled her towards him, cradling her in his lap. “Brilliant thinking.” Before she could respond, Draco pressed his lips to hers.

“Do you think he’ll make it?” Hermione asked, her body burning up. 

“I do,” Draco answered firmly. “Potter will know what to do with it. We did it.”

“I didn’t know if it would work,” she whispered, closing her eyes. She sniffed, wishing that things had played out differently, but glad that she had completed the mission. 

“Rest now, Hermione,” Draco whispered, leaning his forward against hers. “We did it.”

“Draco,” she whispered, her throat burning.

“Hermione.”

Their world went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of Harry Potter, not me. Lucasfilm and Walt Disney owns the plot behind Rogue One. If you recognise anything, it most likely belongs to someone else. I am not making any money from the posting of this story.


End file.
